Cheaters
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: “I know you’re thinking about it too,” he whispered huskily even though there was no one to overhear it. He was such a cheater. Chuck takes advantage of Blair inside of an elevator... Not that she minds C/B.


**A/N:** This is sort of a fast paced fic. The mood goes from one thing to another fairly quickly, so I hope this doesn't seem too random. This was originally just supposed to be about one thing, but it completely morphed into another. I hope its not too weird.

**Summary**: "I know you're thinking about it too," he whispered huskily even though there was no one to overhear it. He was such a cheater.

**Disclaimer**: All rights go to Gossip Girl. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chuck Bass knew. He always knew. Well, everyone else knew too. It wasn't that hard to spot when Blair Waldorf (Soon to become Bass-- he was sure of that) was angry. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was at the bar flirting with one of his investors.

Usually, no one would dare approach her. Their boss was infamous for his jealous tendencies. This became apparent when he was admitted into the hospital for several broken fingers due to one of his inferior's particularly hard skull.

When he was allowed back to his penthouse after his stint at that hospital Blair made sure that he was aware that there was nothing to worry about due to one of her special talents.

However, on this particular night, she obviously wanted the exact opposite. She was angry and everyone knew it. Especially the investor that was taking advantage of it.

He would pay.

Chuck sat himself on the other side of Blair who was continuing her campaign of dutifully ignoring him. For now.

He ordered a scotch as he watched her successfully continue to make him want to bash the other person's head in.

He smirked when he saw her back stiffen. It was subtle. It always was. But he was always the one who could spot it. He ran his hand softly up her back and wrapped his hand around her neck. He felt her immediate reaction. However, the investor obviously didn't.

"Blair. What a surprise," Chuck whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear. He was waiting for it when her elbow jutted back unexpectedly. He was used to it. He caught it deftly, not letting go. She tried to wrench free without alerting the man on her other side.

"Mr. Bass," the investor said in surprise, first realizing he was there.

Chuck just smirked. "I see you've met my girlfriend, Blair."

"Since when?" Blair snorted so the investor couldn't hear.

"Now if you don't mind," Chuck said, rising to his feet, "we actually should get going."

"_We_?" Blair snapped standing to her feet, turning towards Chuck. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" Chuck shot back. "What are you doing? Flirting with some… _inferior_."

"I'm going to go…" he said quietly before slinking off into the crowd, undoubtedly trying to find some other victim.

"Inferior?" Blair repeated. "Look what you're doing. You're making a fool out of yourself."

"Was I?" Chuck asked skeptically. "Who was the one who kept flirting with someone on her boyfriend's own team?"

"You keep throwing that word around," Blair mused. "Since when have you become a boyfriend? Since when have you become _my_ boyfriend?"

"Well what the hell else is this?" Chuck demanded.

"You tell me," Blair retorted. "As far as I know, I'm just another conquest."

"Please," Chuck rolled his eyes. "If you're not my girlfriend, I don't know what the hell I'm doing not sleeping with other women." Blair recoiled.

"You're being… monogamous?"

"Yes…" Chuck said slowly. "I thought that much was obvious."

"Well," Blair said carefully. "It wasn't."

"Fine," Chuck replied. "It is now."

"It would have been more convenient if this information was relayed at an earlier date," Blair muttered.

"I thought that much was obvious when I told you I loved you."

"Sometimes you can be a very hard person to read," Blair replied.

"Good," Chuck smirked as they made their way to the elevator. "Then it will be a surprise when I propose to you."

Blair came to a dead stop as the elevator doors opened. Chuck stepped inside and waited for her.

"Coming?" he asked vaguely, stretching his hand out to her.

"We are not getting married," Blair said firmly. Chuck shrugged, holding the doors back.

"Sure we are."

"So you're not giving me a choice in this?" Blair asked.

"Waldorf," he grinned, "you never had a choice when it came to me." Blair scowled at him.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"This isn't the end of the discussion," she said.

"No," he agreed. "I suppose we'll continue it when I have to meet your father to tell him of our plans."

"You've met my father," Blair sighed.

"Not as your fiancé," he smirked.

Blair would have given him the most scathing glare that she could muster if she elevator hadn't come to a shuddering halt. As the lights flickered off she was jerked and Chuck caught her from falling.

"Huh," Chuck said casually as she tried to shrug him off. "The power seems to be off."

"You caught that did you?" Blair replied. Even in the dark, she could tell that Chuck was throwing her that smirk of his.

"It probably won't be on for a while," he mused.

Blair suddenly had a vicious case of déjà vu and tried to edge herself away from him. She wasn't prepared to forgive him. Not yet. And certainly not in a powered down elevator. She did have standards, you know. Except, on that note, she can't help but remember how she did happen to lose her virginity with the same person in the back of a moving vehicle. Standards. Now she wasn't so sure.

"I know you're thinking about it too," he whispered huskily even though there was no one to overhear it. He was such a cheater.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a straight face (not that he could see it.) "You should probably call that we're stuck here."

"Or," Chuck said, closing the dark distance between them, "I could not call and we could see how long it would take to get the power back on. Elevators do have an emergency stop button, you know."

"I have no idea what we would need that for," Blair said, finding herself backed into the wall. Jerk.

"Oh, I think you do," Chuck breathed. "And I know you remember the last time we were both in a black out. A dark penthouse. Moonlight. Your boyfriend in the floor right below us."

"I'm afraid I don't recall the instance that you're referring to," Blair said breathily.

"Maybe you don't," Chuck said. "But your body sure does."

And just like that, she forgave him. With him pressed against her body like that, she wasn't even sure what she was mad at him for or if it was even right.

It was the most inconvenient time when the power came back on. She realized this because she was just in the middle of muffling her cresting moans by covering his mouth with hers when the elevator jolted to life with the lights blinding her.

Instinctively, Blair pulled her revealing dress over her thighs while trying to right herself. Chuck groaned at the loss of contact, but luckily was at least tucking in his shirt when the elevator doors were pried open by two firemen.

"Were you two in there for long?" one of them asked.

"Not long enough," Chuck muttered as Blair put a well placed elbow in his ribs. He just grinned as he caught her elbow again and lead her out.

Both of them didn't notice the camera in the corner and one of the firemen muttering "that's Chuck Bass. They were totally having sex in here," while his partner muttered back "oh, yeah."

They were accosted by Eleanor as soon as they passed the foyer.

"We were stuck I the elevator," Blair said immediately. Chuck just smirked.

"Were you?" Eleanor asked, surveying their appearance of their clothing. "Well it's a good thing you got here before your father did."

"Daddy's coming?" Blair asked in surprise.

"Yes…" Eleanor eyed her curiously again. "I thought you knew. He said he was asked to come down here…"

Blair threw Chuck a vengeful look.

"I must have forgotten…" Blair covered, not liking where this was going.

"Yes, well," Eleanor said dismissively.

"Eleanor," Chuck said, getting the attention off if Blair. "You look lovely."

"And how many times must I tell you to call me Mrs. Waldorf-Rose?"

"Probably just once more," Chuck smirked. Eleanor just shook her head. Even while being wildly disrespectful to the one person whose opinion that Blair cared about, (besides Chuck himself) he could be the most charming person.

"I cannot believe you invited my father here," Blair spat when they were alone in her room.

"I told you we needed to tell your family about your upcoming nuptials."

"That I haven't even agreed on, yet," Blair said angrily.

"Key word: _yet_," Chuck said.

"Ugh," Blair groaned.

"I love it when you make that noise," Chuck said roughly.

"I hate you," Blair snapped.

"Sure you do, Waldorf," Chuck nodded.

"You are so—"

"Blair, darling."

Blair and Chuck whirled to face Eleanor in the doorway of her room.

"I just came across the strangest thing," she said. "The head of security thought that there was some footage that would rather have in my possession than having it sent to the press."

"Footage?" Blair asked blandly. She was already tired from arguing with Chuck. He never gave up.

"Yes," Eleanor said calculatingly. "Some footage taken from the elevator during the _blackout_."

Blair froze and Chuck snickered.

"Oh?" Blair asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"I thought it would be better if we smoothed this over before your father comes and Chuck can tell him of your plans to get married."

Eleanor turned from the room and Blair was still in a state of shock.

"Huh," Chuck said. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Easy?" Blair repeated. "Now my mother knows…"

"She always knew," Chuck said easily, collapsing on her bed. "Let's be honest. Things like that don't cover up well."

"You are odious."

"That's a new one," he smiled. "But now we all we have to do is tell your father."

"About the elevator sex, or the thing I haven't agreed on yet?"

"You choose," he grinned again.

"You don't think this will go well. I haven't even said yes," Blair said.

"You will," Chuck said confidently.


End file.
